Cold Lightning
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Zuko joins the group, but Katara has yet to forgive him. Aang learns firebending, Toph breaks up fights, and Zuko has some skill! After TFBM so SPOILER ALERT! Starts slow so just sit tight. Zutara/ONE SIDED Maiko Later in the story
1. Outcast

**Hello. This is my first Zutara fic, so I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review! I want feedback. It takes place after the Firebending Masters so don't read if you don't like spoilers. However if you do, go right ahead!**

**Disclaimer: Nah…I no own.**

Outcast

Zuko watched on as Katara and Aang practiced their waterbending in the fountain. She moved gracefully with the essence of a master and he moved more slowly, as if he was still unsure of what he was doing. Zuko sighed. The others had made a small group to the right of him.

He knew what they were talking about. He could hear the whispers. Although they did trust him, with the exception being Katara, he could understand why they would be whispering about him while watching the two waterbenders. He had after all been the one to cause them the most pain.

He turned his attention back to the duo in the pool. They were having a bending battle and the skill they demonstrated was amazing. She blocked his every move with her own, and she always somehow knew what his moves were going to be. She was still graceful, dancing in the water like a water snake.

"You're hesitating, Aang. Don't! That will leave you open and cause your opponent to know your moves before you decide to make them." Katara told her pupil while still blocking his attacks.

"I'm trying!" Aang said softly still throwing water at his master.

Katara put her arms down, and Aang did the same. They both stepped out of the fountain and Katara bended the water off of them.

"Not hard enough. We'll try again tomorrow. " she said.

Zuko did not say anything as Katara and Aang passed him. Katara gave him a look of disgust as Aang gave him a smile and a thumbs-up. What the thumbs-up was for, Zuko did not know, nor did he care. The group to the right started to disperse, and Zuko thought it'd be safe to try to seek out conversation.

He got up from against the wall and started to walk towards the groups of twos and threes when he felt the earth shake under him. He struggled to gain his balance when he heard a soft laughter behind him. It was Toph, the blind earthbender. She had been getting back at him for burning her feet since the day they had healed enough for her to distinguish him from the others.

"Got ya, Prince." She said.

She had been calling him Prince since the day he got there. She couldn't think of anything else, so she decided that his former status would do for a nickname.

"Yeah." He said. He looked around and saw that everyone else was talking. "So, how are your feet?"

"Oh, they're fine." She said. "Look I know you don't really want to talk to me, so I'm gonna go away." She turned to leave, "Watch your back!" she shouted playfully as an afterthought.

Oh, how wrong she was! Zuko was so desperate for company he would've welcomed Sokka with open arms. But that was his life at the Western Air Temple. He was the outcast of the group. The marked man. The man no one liked to talk to.

* * *

At dinner Zuko ate alone. Not that that mattered. He had been at the temple for about three weeks, Aang was learning firebending quite nicely, and yet no one, except for Aang once in a while, would eat with him. Zuko missed the company of his Uncle Iroh.

His mind wondered to Iroh. What was he doing right now? As Zuko wondered about his uncle, Katara walked over to him.

"Do you want any more food?" she asked rudely. Her eyes had little warmth to them, and yet Zuko felt that she would never be able to get rid of all her kindness towards him even if she tried.

"No, I'm full." He lied.

She nodded and left. Then she sat with others and started laughing at a joke Sokka had made. His heart ached for companionship in this place. His only friend was Aang, the others were nice enough, but none would qualify as friend.

He sighed and silently decided he was going to go to bed. He thought no one would notice that he was leaving. He thought that if any did, it would be Aang. But he was wrong.

Katara turned and saw he was no longer eating by himself but gone entirely.

_Good, _she thought, _now I don't feel bad for not talking to him._

* * *

The next morning Zuko and Aang had a firebending session. Unlike Aang's and Katara's sessions, no one looked on. They wouldn't dare. Zuko guessed they thought that he would turn on them.

Zuko created fire daggers in his hands. But they were not flames of orange and red. They were white flames. A few weeks after he and Aang saw the dragons Zuko found he could produce this fire. It was stronger than Azula's, but he didn't let anyone else know. Only he and Aang knew of his talent.

Aang created fire daggers in his own hands; his were the traditional red and orange. The two bowed and the battle was on.

Zuko stabbed at Aang, not trying to hit him fatally of course. Aang ducked and weaved much like the airbender he was. Aang saw a break in Zuko's attack and took his chance. He sent a tunnel of fire at Zuko, but Zuko redirected it.

Zuko then lowered the power of his flames to blue. He sent a dozen blue fireballs Aang's way who blocked them with a wall of orange flames. Aang kicked and sent fire at Zuko.

Zuko blocked it also. Zuko raised his hand to signal the end of the battle. Aang was taken aback. Their sessions always lasted well into the afternoon before Toph would take him.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Aang asked.

Zuko shook his head, "Nothing."

It was Aang's turn to shake his head, "I don't believe you."

Zuko looked into the young Avatar's eyes and said softly, "Then don't. Training's done."

* * *

Zuko watched Aang and Katara practice. There was a group to his right, and he heard the whispers. It was just another day.

**Alright I know there wasn't a lot of Zutara, but I need people to understand Zuko in this fic. Next chapter will be about Katara, and then after that, hopefully, the Zutara will start. Let me know what you think. Till next time,**

**MisfitGirl13**


	2. Miss Popular

**Chapter two time. This is going to be a mostly Katara focused. I want everyone to know that there is a reason for my title. That won't be apparent till way later on in the fic though. As for my X-Men evo fics, they will get done! So back on task…**

**Disclaimer: If Avatar were mine, would I be wasting my time writing fanfics?**

Miss Popular

Katara moved her limbs fluidly and the water she bended followed suit. She was in her underclothes in the fountain and her hair was undone and messy. The light from the moon and stars reflected off her beautiful face.

It was a beautiful night for waterbending. The moon was full and Katara loved the feeling of having control over the water. It made her feel as though she would never be powerless against the Fire Nation ever again. In the raid that took away her mother, she had been useless. Never again…

Night was also the only time Katara could be by herself. The other members of the group were constantly asking her for advice, help, or just a chat. Not that she minded most of the time, but it would be nice to had some alone time as well.

She made a water whip and began to twirl her arms in rhythm to her heartbeat. _Bum-Bum-Bum-Bum… _

The feeling was euphoric. She felt so much happiness in the water, in the moon…within herself.

* * *

The next morning, Katara got up to the sound of Sokka's yelling voice.

"Toph! You can't just bend earth and leave bumps and cracks on the floor and wall! This place is already unstable!"

"What are you talking about? It's fine!" Toph shouted back.

Katara thought that the time to intervene was coming soon. She didn't want Toph and her brother to get into a fight so early in the morning. It wouldn't help Sokka's self esteem at the moment. So, she got out of her bed and went to the washroom to change and do her hair. By the time she was done, the pair was still arguing.

"Toph!"

"Sokka!"

Katara sighed as she walked towards them. "What's going on guys?"

Sokka explained to Katara that Toph had been practicing her earthbending in the hallway and how he thought she was going to bring the whole temple down. Toph countered by saying that he was overreacting. She would never do anything like that to the temple.

Katara decided that Toph was right today. "Sokka, you know that Toph is more responsible than that. She would never bring down the entire temple."

"But, Katara..." Sokka started.

"I do not want to hear it, Sokka." Katara said softly. "I'm going to start breakfast, so I suggest you two stop the argument and get everyone else up."

"Ok." Toph said cheerfully.

"Whatever." Grumbled Sokka.

Katara walked back the room four doors from hers. It was the room they used as a kitchen. Katara had to admit that a separate room for cooking was a big improvement to the campfire they usually used.

As Katara was starting a fire, Haru walked in. He was wearing a frown and a look of worry.

"Katara?" he asked so quietly, Katara almost didn't hear him.

"Yes Haru, what is it?" She asked back.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

Katara successfully started a fire and decided she could talk to Haru while the fire was getting hotter. "Sure. What did you need?"

Haru took a seat next to the fire. "I've been feeling low lately," he said, "I feel like since we left the fire nation, we haven't accomplished much. I just don't want our fathers' sacrifice to be in vain."

"Haru…what are you talking about? Aang is learning firebending now; once he masters that element we can fight again."

He sighed. "I'm not talking about Aang's progress. I feel like _I _have accomplished nothing since we got here."

Katara leaned forward from her spot and put her hand on his shoulder. "Haru, you're a powerful bender. Don't tell yourself you haven't accomplished anything. You practice with Toph everyday. That in itself is a success."

Haru nodded but he still did not look convinced.

"And, our fathers will be alright. We _will _help them, Haru. I promise."

"Alright, Katara." He hugged her gently and left the room.

* * *

By the time Katara's and Aang's waterbending session came, she had had the same conversation she had with Haru with everyone else at the temple. (With the exception of Aang, Zuko, and Toph.)

She was slightly annoyed that the people whom she lived with and cooked for could not find, in this place, another person to talk to. She had to admit, she did like being the one they turned to most days, but some days she just wanted privacy.

That was why she envied Zuko. The guy was always alone. And when he did want company, he usually got it, even if it was only Aang.

She and Aang were in the fountain and he was trying to learn a new form.

"No Aang. It is right hand left hip, and your left hand is with the right. Now it is right hand up, left hand follow, left hand other way, right hand follow." Aang did as his instructor. "Okay. Now right hand out. Both hands in. Cross. And out. And down."

The water moved as their arms did. But they were moving so slowly, Katara did not see the vision she had had for this move. It looked more like a waterbending ballet, rather than the potentially deadly move it was supposed to be.

"Aang, it's getting late." Katara said looking into the sky. It was another full moon tonight, and she wanted to bend by herself.

"But I'm getting it, Katara!" Aang protested as he did the move in the slow fashion she had been showing him.

"No, Aang, the move is much faster than that. But I think we should work on it tomorrow."

Aang sighed, but nodded his head all the same. He and the groups that had gathered to watch the lesson were dispersing and getting ready for bed. Katara did the same.

* * *

Katara bended the water in the fountain. She felt powerful under the full moon. But then she heard scuffing behind her. She got into a defensive position and bended water around her like a shield.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Zuko came out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "Oh, what do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I just came for some water." He said as he held out a cup innocently.

"Well then get it and leave." Katara said.

"Would you mind?" He asked as he held out his cup.

Katara rolled her eyes before she bended some water delicately into his cup.

Zuko turned around. But he stopped halfway and went towards Katara. He held out his hand and asked her, "Katara, why don't we call a truce?"

Katara slapped his hand away with water and a quick motion of her hand. "No. I tried to call a truce with you at Ba Sing Se, but that didn't work out so well, did it?"

Zuko felt his temper go up. "But I've changed."

"You've given me no reason to think so." Katara said coldly.

"Do you know how many times I could've killed you all?" Zuko said his temper still rising.

"Well, you couldn't kill all of us even if you did try." Katara said her voice layered with ice.

"Oh really?" Zuko asked. He let his temper get the best of him and he produced white flames. They created a wall behind him, which in turn made a wall between him and Katara and the rest of the temple.

At first Katara was stunned into silence. She had never even heard of white flames. She had always thought Azula's blue ones were the most powerful ever produced.

She snapped out of her shock, and said, shaky at first, "You've still given me no real reason to trust you," she gained her confidence back after that, "and until you do, there will be no truce calling between the two of us."

Zuko grunted and diminished the fire to only a few flames no more that six inches high. He turned round to walk away, but stopped, this time he did not walk back to Katara.

"You might want to put those out. There's no telling what a fire can do, even if it is only a few flames." Then he walked away.

Katara put the flames out with a motion of her arm. Then she started crying.

"Yue!" she shouted. "Everyone puts pressure on me, but who am _I_ supposed to put pressure on? Who do _I _lean on?!"

Zuko heard this from his place in the hallway. And asked again for her, "Yeah, who _do _you put pressure on?"

Katara got up and spotted a rock that Toph and Haru had been using for their bending. She got water and did the move she had been trying to teach Aang earlier.

The rock split seven different ways.

**

* * *

**

**So ends chapter two. Did you love it? Hate it? Have suggestions for future chapters? All comments and questions welcomed through reviews. Thank you and till next time this is MisfitGirl13, signing off.**


	3. Confessionals

**Hello my friends. Chapter three is underway! There isn't much to say at this point…**

**Disclaimer: Own not I, said the author of this fic**

Confessionals

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. The light that radiated from it hit Zuko's scarred left eye. The orange and yellow hues from the sun showered everything in a bright glow. Just as Katara liked to have her sessions with Aang in the evening, Zuko liked his sessions in the early morning, when the sun was just coming up. The sun's warmth heated Zuko's body and he could feel the fire inside him. He wanted to bend!

Zuko placed his right fist at the end of his left palm, "Remember, Aang," he said as he bowed, "this is a firebending session. No other bending arts are to be used."

Aang copied Zuko's moves and said, "Yes, Sifu Hotman!"

"Oh, and Aang," Zuko said as he raised both of his arms to his chest in the shape of an X.

"Yes, Sifu Hotman?" asked Aang as he did the same.

Zuko moved his arms back down and two white fire daggers appeared in his hands. "Don't call me that," he said as he took a fighting stance.

"Whatever you say, Sifu Hotman," Aang said mischievously as he made his own fire daggers appear.

With those words the battle was on. Zuko leaped at Aang and swiftly brought his right hand and the fire dagger down on Aang's chest. Aang quickly hoped out of the way like the true airbender he was. Zuko jumped again and managed to get in front of Aang. He charged and swung at Aang's head, but Aang ducked.

"You're doing well, Aang! But you're too defensive!" Zuko shouted.

Aang nodded. He then proceeded to charge at Zuko. Zuko smirked. Aang raised his right hand and jumped into the air. Zuko did a quick back flip and was out of the way a split second before Aang landed where he had been standing. Aang then charged once more. Zuko charged as well. The two were in a battle so close to each other they could hear their heartbeats.

Zuko swung and missed. Aang blocked, ducked, and weaved through Zuko's arms.

Then the two backed off. They started to circle each other.

Zuko laughed. "Doesn't this seem familiar?"

"How so, Sifu Hotman?" Aang asked without taking his eyes off of his opponent.

"Well, this is how we fought the first time we met. Only there were people in the way." Zuko said.

"You remember junk like that?" Aang asked.

"I remember a lot of things, kid," said Zuko. "I also remember that you surrendered in our first encounter…But it was to save people."

"Yes, I recall that."

"Well, Aang, there's no one around…" Zuko started.

"Let's go all out." Aang finished.

Aang suddenly stopped circling Zuko and sent a massive fireball at him. Zuko took in a deep breath. Then he brought both of his arms together in front of him. Then he separated them causing Aang's fireball to split in half making a space where Zuko would not get hit. Then he brought his right up and sent Aang's own fireball back at him. Aang created a mini wall of fire to protect himself from his own flames.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Aang asked.

"In time, Aang. Let's finish our battle."

Aang tried sending another fireball at Zuko, which was dealt with like the one before. Zuko created a wall of blue of blue flames and while Aang was trying to find a way to bend the wall, Zuko leaped from the center and landed on top of Aang. He created a white fire dagger and put it to his throat.

"I think we can call this session done," Zuko said with a slight smile.

He got off of Aang and offered his hand to help him up, which he accepted. Zuko looked over to the horizon and saw the sun was already almost all the way out. Aang was talking to him, but he couldn't hear what he was saying.

"So what do you think Zuko?" Aang asked as he finished telling him his idea of combining airbending styles to firebending. "Zuko?"

Aang walked over to Zuko and looked out at the sun as well. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't understand, Aang." Zuko said.

"What don't you understand? I want to use airbending to make my flames travel faster. But I need to learn to produce hotter flames so I don't blow them out…"

"No, not that!" Zuko said.

"Oh. Then what?" Aang asked.

"I've been here for more or less a month. And people still don't trust me!" Zuko said.

"Just give them more time…" Aang started.

"No. You don't understand! I've given up everything to be here. I mean what _else_ does _she _want me to lose?!"

Aang's eyes got wide. He knew who _she _was. "We're not talking about the whole group anymore are we?"

"No. It's only her. It's always been her." Zuko said.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked.

"No. Sometimes I feel I deserve this. I mean I caused you all so much pain." Zuko said.

"Zuko, that's in the past. I mean everyone needs friends." Aang said as he got up to leave.

Zuko nodded, but as soon as Aang was out of earshot he added, "Yeah, but not everyone _deserves_ friends."

* * *

Aang found his way to the kitchen and he began to look for food. After what Zuko had told him, he felt he needed something in his stomach. He also felt partially responsible for Zuko's feelings. If he hadn't been so intent on making Katara the emotional state leader person, then Zuko wouldn't have so much pressure on him to be in Katara's good favor.

Aang sighed. A shadow in the doorway appeared and he turned around to see Katara's smiling face.

"Hey, Aang. You hungry?" she asked kindly.

"Yeah, actually I am. Firebending can really take a lot out of you."

Katara smiled and walked to the food storage compartment and pulled out some nuts for Aang to eat.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks…" Aang started to eat. Then he thought of Zuko, "Katara, we need to talk."

"Oh, about what?" she asked.

"About Zuko."

Katara dropped the sticks she had been gathering to make a fire. "Zuko?"

"Yeah. Well, basically you need to stop treating him like Appa dung." Aang said simply.

"Aang! I do not treat him like Appa dung." Katara said defensively.

Aang took a step towards her. "Yes you do Katara. And give the guy a break. He's given up a lot to be here."

Katara looked shocked. And the thoughts racing through her head were even worse.

_I can't forgive him…_

"So? I have too! And you don't see me sulking in the morning!" Katara said.

"Yeah, you're right; you have given up a lot. But in the end Katara you're father loves you. You have a home to go to right now, if ever you decide to leave. Zuko doesn't have that luxury." Aang said.

_But after what he did…_

"No. He betrayed us. He hasn't earned my trust. I cannot and will not forgive him." Katara said firmly.

Aang sighed, he didn't want to have to bring this up, "But I betrayed you too."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked as she picked up the sticks she had dropped.

"When I met Bato. Remember the scroll? I wasn't going to give it to you. But you forgave me."

"Aang, that was different." Katara said.

"Why? Because I'm the avatar?" Aang asked.

_No, because I didn't love you at the moment…_

"No Aang. It's just…I mean…I…"

"Stop. It's alright. Just try to forgive him." Aang said and walked out.

* * *

Katara watched Aang leave. Then she continued picking up the sticks. Aang had a good point. Why couldn't she forgive Zuko as easily as she had forgiven Aang? But then again she knew the answer.

When she and Zuko were in that cave, trapped, she opened up to him. She let him have a piece of her heart, and she had thought he had done the same. The idea of it now was ridiculous. Of course he had been playing her for a fool!

But, she did admit to herself that she felt something in that cave. It might have been nausea, but she remembered her Gran-Gran telling her that love and nausea were one in the same.

And that feeling wasn't totally gone. She just ignored it best she could. He had betrayed her. Nothing hurt like a loved one's betrayal.

She finished picking up the sticks and started to rub two stones together to make a fire. She wished Aang hadn't left; he could've started the fire.

"Need some help?" she heard someone ask.

She turned around to see Zuko standing there.

"Just start the fire and get out." She said bitterly.

Zuko shrugged and pointed his finger at the pile of sticks. An orange flame began to burn them.

"Thanks…" she said, but he had already left.

Yeah…she hoped he didn't know how she felt.

* * *

**Ok. Here is Chapter 3. Well, there was a lot more dialog and I'm hoping that it made the story more interesting. Please excuse my humor, some of the mildly funny parts are a little stupid. So, all comments, suggestions, and questions are welcomed through reviews. In the meantime, this is MisfitGirl13…signing off. **


	4. Time to Move Along

Alright

**Alright. It is now time to present chapter four. One of the longest chapters! Please excuse any misakes! Well, there really isn't much to say…**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is owned by me! Yes that's right, me! WHAT! Those papers were fake? sigh Never mind…It's not mine…**

Time to Move Along

Katara had seen many things in her life. She had seen battles, pirates, flying bison, a plain old bear. She had seen Sokka grow up and mature. Yes indeed, she had seen Sokka at many meetings, whether it be just the group, or a whole army. He had even taken part in some of them. But she had never seen him actually _call _a meeting and stand up in front of everyone. That job was usually Aang's or hers. He would always put his two cents in, sure, but this was just weird.

"Alright, I'm sure you're all asking yourselves why I called you here today." Sokka said with his voice a little shaky. He looked into the eyes of everyone at the fountain, even Zuko's. "And, it's just that…" he paused for a split second, "we've been here, at the temple for almost a month now, and…" he took another short pause, but by this time his voice no longer shook with uncertainty, "I feel we should get a move on."

The rest of the group looked at each other. Some like Zuko nodded, and others, like Katara, shook their heads.

"It's just that," Sokka started again, "when it was just me, my sister, Aang, and Toph, we never stayed in one place too long."

This got everyone to nod their heads in unison, except for, of course, Katara, who seemed keen on not agreeing with her brother. She even cleared her throat so she could talk to the crowd around them.

"Sokka, that is a fine point, but, the Fire Nation has yet to find us. If they can't do it in almost a month, what makes you think they will?" Several heads nodded in agreement.

Then Zuko stood up in front of her and looked straight into her ocean blue eyes before he started to speak, "That's true, Katara. But, I know my sister, Azula. She probably has a feeling we are hiding here. I don't know how or why, but I really think she does. So she is trying to lure us into a false sense of security and attack when we feel they will never find us."

Zuko once again took his seat. Katara looked outraged. How dare he challenge her!

"Well, what do you think Aang?" Toph asked the young airbender.

"Yeah, Aang," added Sokka, "at the end of the day, we'll all follow your decision."

Everyone, even Katara (although it was reluctantly), nodded their heads at this.

Aang surveyed every face in the room: from Zuko's down to the Duke's.

"I," he finally said "think," he took another deep breath to clear his mind; obviously he had not made up his mind while looking at the other's faces, "we should move out. We have been here to long and I don't want to press our luck."

Sokka grinned. He had finally conducted a meeting the right way. "Alright guys, you heard the avatar, start packing away essentials. We'll move out by late afternoon or early evening!"

Everyone proceeded to get up, first it was the Duke and Tao, followed by Haru, Toph, Aang, and Sokka, until finally only Zuko and Katara remained in their seats. Zuko looked up from his place, and saw that Katara was staring at him. She was giving him one of her infamous death glares that said, "I'm not leaving first." Zuko took the hint, but did not budge. They had a silent battle of wits, until someone shouted, "Katara we need your help."

Katara silently cursed who ever it was that called her. She hated seeing that smug look on Zuko's face. The way that smirk made his eyes crinkle, and the way his eyes seemed to sparkle…_Stop._ Katara told herself.

She found her way over to the kitchen where Sokka and Toph were having problems packing away food. She rolled her eyes a bit at the situation. Toph was standing on Sokka's shoulders trying to feel around the cabinet for jars.

"Guys…" Katara said trying to hold in her laughter, her anger at the two for allowing Zuko to win their little contest was long forgotten, "I think I can handle the kitchen supplies. You two go on and pack your own things."

Toph and Sokka had not realized she was in the room. Sokka quickly lost his balance, and both he and Toph tumbled to the floor. Toph landed on top of him, and to Katara's great surprised she saw the blind bender blush. Although, Toph quickly regained herself by saying, "You're just as bad as Twinkle Toes!" The two then ran out of the room to pack their things.

Katara sighed happily and started to feel around for jars. She had picked up one full of nuts when someone walked into the room. Judging by the shadow that was cast, Katara assumed it had to be Aang. Her suspicions were proved correct when he spoke.

"Hi, Katara." He said softly, almost in an embarrassed fashion.

"Oh, hey Aang." She said in a happy, calm voice.

"Katara I want to talk to you." He said, in the same awkward tone.

Katara's mind raced to the last time Aang had confronted her in the kitchen claiming 'I want to talk to you', "This isn't about Zuko is it?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"No, no, nothing about Zuko." Aang reassured her.

She gave a small sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted to talk about was Zuko, or so she thought.

The next words that came out of Aang's mouth we're worse than she had hoped for.

"I want to talk about us." He said happily.

Katara unconsciously let go of the jar she had been holding. Before it could shatter on the floor however, Aang made a circular motion with his arms. This created a wind that stopped the jar from hitting the floor and it landed safely and undamaged in Aang's hands.

"Be careful, Katara." Aang said as he handed the jar back to her.

"Sorry," she said in a daze, "I tripped…What…" she asked, "what were you saying?"

"I want to talk about us." He repeated.

"What about us?" she asked, and she had not turned her body to face him.

"Well, I want to talk about our kiss…" he said shyly.

"Kiss?"

"Yeah, you know…on the day of black sun." he said.

Katara remembered. Oh how she remembered! But she did not remember what she knew Aang wanted her to, "What do you want me to say?" Aang did not hear, or perhaps refused to hear the hint of sadness that lined her voice. She had finally faced him, but her eyes were glued to floor.

"Well…just what do you think?" he asked. When she didn't respond he continued. "Well, I think that we should definitely give it a shot I mean…" he started to ramble on excitedly.

"Aang…" she said so softly he could not hear.

"…I've had feelings for you for so long now, Katara…" he continued not hearing her.

"_Aang_…" she said a little louder, but he could've easily ignored, or not have heard.

"…I just wanted to know; when all of this is over if we could…"

"AANG!" she shouted at last, and when she saw the boy's smile fall, she cursed herself for what she knew she had to say, "Stop." She said this as soft as the first 'Aang', but somehow he heard.

"Stop what?" he asked softly.

"Just stop. Aang," she finally looked up into his grey eyes which were so round and innocent, "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Any of what to happen?"

"Aang…I…I don't…don't love you." She felt her eyes become wet with tears and she knew they were not for the young airbender that stood before her. They were for her.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I mean I do love you, but not like that…never like that."

Aang seemed to understand, although it felt as though his heart was going to burst out of his chest. It was aching so much.

"Oh, Aang, don't hate me!" Katara pleaded and she was no longer holding back her tears.

"I could never hate you, Katara. Look, it's alright…I'm alright."

Katara nodded her head and turned away. She heard Aang leave. Sure, he was alright, but she wasn't.

How long had she been trying to fool herself into loving Aang? Since the cave? Since the necklace? Perhaps before? She could not remember. All she knew was that by telling Aang her true feelings she had admitted to herself that Aang was not an option. And who did that leave?

* * *

The group had all settled on Appa by late afternoon just as Sokka predicted. They had not traveled far from the temple, however, when the two ton flying bison set foot on land.

"This is all we're traveling?" Zuko asked Aang as the rest of the group started to climb off of Appa. Zuko took in his surroundings. They seemed to have landed in the clearing of a fairly large wood. It was almost a forest, but Zuko silently decided that the trees and vegetation weren't thick enough to give it that title.

"We have a lot more people in the group, Zuko," Aang answered as he climbed down, "I don't want him to overexert himself. We might need him for future emergencies. And we'll only be staying here for a few days, a week at the most."

Zuko nodded his head and climbed off after Aang. The due made their way to the center of the clearing where Katara was in the process of starting a fire. She didn't have enough kindling for it, so she was walking around in circles staring at the ground trying to find some. She looked somewhere between a crazy woman who lost her bracelet, and someone who was deeply pondering the meaning of life.

"Need any help?" Aang offered.

Katara stopped her strange pacing and looked up. She nodded her head, "Yeah. If one of you would go get some firewood, that'd be great. I could start a fire and make dinner, and then we could all go to bed."

"I'll go," Zuko volunteered. His gesture was met with a gaze of distrust from Katara.

"Then go," she said, "we want to eat sometime tonight."

Zuko nodded and left into the wood. Why did she always have to treat him like this? She always made it a point to make him look dumb, or to make him look bad. There were others in the group she could pick on. Surely he was not the only one that has suffered at the hands of the waterbender. He made a mental note to talk to Sokka.

He turned to his right and saw the briefest flash of red. He stood still. "Who's there?" he called out as he took his stance.

To his great surprise and utter shock, Mai came out from behind a tree. She did not look surprised or happy to see him, "Azula said the avatar and his friends would be near the western air temple. We've been searching this wood for weeks," she said, "I was beginning to think she was wrong. But, I stand corrected."

She did not move forward. She just stayed staring at Zuko. "Mai, what are you doing here?" he asked when he found his voice.

She tapped the pointed edge of her throwing knife three times _tap-tap-tap. _"I'm fighting for my country, Zuko," another _tap_, "What are _you _doing here?"

Zuko recoiled. Her voice was void of emotion as usual, but her face was angry, hurt, and _sad?_ "I'm fighting for what's right." He said lamely.

"I think you and I…have different…" she struggled to find the word as she looked him up and down in disgust, "_perspectives_ on what's right." She finished finally.

"Obviously." He said under his breath. "Listen, Mai…" he said softly and kindly as he took another step forward.

"No, Zuko" she said and she threw one of her knives at him, which caught his sleeve and pinned him to a tree, "you listen." She walked forward to where he was pinned to the tree, and Zuko was scared when he heard all the emotion in her voice that was usually so calm, "The only reason I have yet to kill you is for sake of what we once shared. If you have any respect left for me, you'll stay out of my way."

"But I thought…" Zuko started, but was cut off by Mai.

"You thought what, Zuko? That you could leave me, join the avatar, win the war, become fire lord, and I'd be waiting to be your lady? No, Zuko, that won't happen for several reasons." She was pacing in front of the tree where Zuko was pinned, "First of all you're not winning this war." Zuko gave her a look of defiance, "And second of all…"

She did not finish her sentence. All she did was turn her head so Zuko would see the back of it. Instead of the two buns she normally wore, she was wearing one. And there was a hairpiece in it. It was like the one Azula usually wore, instead of the one three tongued flame, there were two two tongued flames. They were held there by a piece of red ribbon that bound them together.

"You're _engaged_?" Zuko asked in a very shocked voice. However he found no anger in it. "To who?"

"Lee of the Zhou family." Mai said softly.

Zuko found the anger in his voice very easily this time, "You're marrying Admiral Zhou's son?!"

Mai turned around to face Zuko as she said this, "Lee is an honorable man. _He _fights for his _country_."

"So do I, Mai!" Zuko shouted at her.

"By fighting its people?" Zuko looked down, "Look," she said, and her voice was once again emotionless, "I won't tell Azula that you and the avatar are here, and that's the only favor you'll get from me…But if she finds you," she continued as her hand reached out for the knife still holding Zuko to the tree, "and I'm with her…I won't hesitate Zuko," she pulled the knife out of the tree freeing Zuko, "I fight to kill."

Zuko nodded, "Same here, Mai. I fight to kill."

"Good," Mai said, "now go!"

He started to walk away, "Oh, and Mai…"

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said.

"Yeah," Mai said more to herself than to Zuko, "me too."

Zuko did not hear the silent sob that escaped Mai's throat, nor did he see the invisible tear that she allowed to drop from her eye. All he knew was Mai was gone, and so was any reason for him to return to Fire Nation.

* * *

Zuko came running back to the camp. He found Aang first and ran to him.

"Azula is here. We have to go!" he told the young boy.

"What are you talking about?" it was Katara that asked.

"Azula is here!" Zuko repeated.

"Why should we believe you?" it was Katara again.

Zuko was so frustrated. He was actually trying to help them, but they wouldn't listen! He turned back to Aang in desperation. Aang seemed to believe him.

"Look," he said, "we'll spend the night here and move out first thing in the morning. Is that alright Zuko?"

"Fine." Zuko said.

The two boys ended up sitting alone together. Zuko because he always did, and Aang because he felt like it.

"You wanna know how I know Azula is here?" Zuko asked Aang.

"How?"

"I ran into Mai." Zuko said calmly as he looked into they sky. It was a bright night; all the stars seemed to have come out.

"Mai?" Aang asked, "Your old girlfriend? How did that go?"

"She hates me." Zuko answered quickly.

"Oh…"

"Do you know what it's like, to love someone and know that they don't love you back?" Zuko asked.

"More than you know," Aang answered with a glance at Katara, "But hey, you know what I'm realizing?"

"Hmmm?"

"That maybe your first love isn't your true love. You know? Like the one for you is out there closer than you think."

Zuko shook his head. Did he just say what he heard? _The one for you is out there closer than you think. _Zuko's head turned to Katara. _Nah, just a coincidence. _

Zuko raised his cup, "To broken hearts," he said.

"May they come when among friends," Aang finished.

The two drank, and Zuko started to question if he had ever truly loved Mai.

* * *

**Yes! I have defeated the Jedi and the Republic in one glorious battle! Oh wrong thing…I mean I decided to get rid of Maiko and Kataang in one super chapter. I is the longest chapter I have ever written. You should feel happy. I know I do! I hope everyone got the difference between the two ends. So all comments, questions, and suggestions are welcomed through reviews. Till next time, this is MisfitGirl13 signing off.**


	5. The Journey to Iroh Pt1

**Alright guys. It is time for chapter five. I shouldn't have to tell you what it is going to be about as the title explains itself. But be prepared for the unexpected! Also so sorry about the late update, but regional kept me occupied, and now state! WOO! Anywho…uhhh…I wasn't going to make this a 2 parter, but I decided that if I didn't it would be way to long, and I don't want to sound like I'm dragging. **

**Disclaimer: If Avatar were mine, I'd marry Zuko, Azula would be a good guy, and Mai would cease to exist. In other words…It ain't mine.**

The Journey to Iroh:Part One

Azula stepped into the clearing. It was quite deserted. The sun was just starting to peak over the trees illuminating the clearing and what seemed to be a fire that had just been put out; there were still tiny bits of lit wood in the center of the clearing. What looked to be makeshift beds had been abandoned, and there was a large area of grass missing from the ground. All in all, the place looked as if it had been left in haste.

"They were here. No more than three…maybe four hours ago," she scanned the open space further, "Funny," Azula said as she stepped farther into the clearing after her golden eyes had scanned the area, "it almost seems as if they knew we were here." Her eyes darted to Ty Lee and Mai. Ty Lee was doing a handstand and looking at Azula upside down, and Mai was just standing there looking bored as usual. "Ty Lee!" shouted Azula.

Ty Lee immediately snapped to attention. "Yes, sir, Azula?" she asked as she saluted and walked next to Azula, all of it done in a playful way.

"You didn't know anything about this did you?" Azula asked without looking at the brightly dressed Ty Lee.

"No, sir, Azula." Said Ty Lee saluting once more.

"Mai?" Azula asked; she did not look at Mai either.

"If I did," Mai said her voice as emotionless and bored as ever before, "I would have said something."

"Would you have?" Azula asked as she turned towards her friend, "I do recall, you having a _thing _for my dear Zuzu."

Mai's expression did not falter, but her eyes held enough anger for even Azula to feel the heat, "Zuko and I are no longer together. And in case you've forgotten, _Princess_," Mai said as she took a step closer to Azula, "I'm engaged…Remember?"

Azula jaw clenched and she looked away, "Fine!"

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Ty Lee asked.

"No," Azula said, "give me till sunset."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their toast, Zuko had convinced Aang to leave four hours before sunrise. With that being done most of the gang only got a few hours of sleep. Zuko himself got three hours at the most. It was this lack of sleep that started causing problems among the group when they finally landed near a bank east of where they had originally been.

"I don't understand," said the Duke as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "why did we have to leave so early?"

"Well," Katara answered as she helped the young boy climb off of Appa, "One person in the group said that Azula, the evil Fire Nation princess, was near, and we, being blind followers, took his word for it. That's why we had to leave."

Zuko had heard what Katara had said and turned around to face her, "Are you trying to say you don't trust me, Katara?"

Katara finished helping the Duke and turned to face Zuko, "I'm not _trying _to say anything. I believe I have made it perfectly clear that I don't trust you."

Zuko took a step closer to the waterbender, "I am so sick of you treating me this way!"

"Oh! Really you are? I didn't notice. Maybe I should _betray _you so you can see what I'm going through!" Katara told him.

"You wanna make something out of this?" Zuko asked as he took a fighting stance.

"I've wanted to for a long time." Katara replied as she took her own stance.

"Fine, water peasant!"

"Bring it on, Hotman!"

The rest of the group had stopped everything and stared at the two master benders. The tension in the air was so thick it felt as though all the air was being sucked out of the place.

"Ummm…guys," said Aang, but the two kept staring at each other daring the other to make the first move. "Guys…please…" They held their gaze. "Don't…"

Katara made the first move. She swirled her arms around and pulled water from thin air and shot it at Zuko who blocked it with a firewall, they all watched on as the water turned to steam and vanished.

"Fight…" finished Aang feebly.

Zuko quickly shot a fireball at Katara, who twirled her arms and blocked it easily. She created a water whip and tried to hit Zuko who immediately jumped out of the way. Zuko sent a tunnel of fire at Katara who also got out of the way just in time. Katara made a dozen ice disks and threw them a Zuko with excellent precision. Zuko dodged all of them, but barley. He made a fire disk of his own and threw at Katara who blocked it with a shield of ice with water she had obtained from a nearby tree.

"Uhhh…Toph?" Sokka said and he broke the blind benders trance. (She had been feeling the vibrations.)

"Right." She said.

Zuko sent a massive blue fireball at Katara as she sent a giant wave towards him.

"Alright, you two," said Toph, "that's enough!" She put her foot down and a giant wall of earth came up between the two that absorbed both attacks.

"TOPH!" shouted both of them.

"You know this won't stop us!" said Katara. "We'll just walk around and finish this." She made a move to walk around the wall.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Toph put her foot down again and raised her arms and six more walls appeared. It looked like a rectangle that had been cut in half, and in each square was a disgruntled bender.

"Toph, let us out." Zuko called.

"No. Not unless you both promise not to fight." Toph answered back.

"Fine!" said Zuko. "I'm sorry, Katara," he said begrudgingly, "I won't fight with you anymore."

"Ok…I won't fight anymore either." Katara responded.

Toph nodded her head as she brought down the walls. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the two were no longer going to fight. Zuko looked towards Aang, "When you're ready I'll be in that clearing," he pointed to his left, "It's past sunrise."

Aang nodded his understanding and walked to Katara who was standing where she had been when Toph put up her walls. Katara did not notice Aang when he walked up to her.

Aang watched as Zuko went to the clearing. Then he turned his attention to Katara who was dusting off her dress.

"I'm sorry, Aang." She said.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Aang said back.

"I am _not _telling him I'm sorry." Katara said defiantly.

"I don't get it, Katara." Aang said.

"What don't you get?" Katara asked.

"Why can't you get over it? I mean I was the one he was trying to kill. The one he tried to capture. If I can forgive him why can't you?" he asked.

Katara stared at Aang and her mind began to race so she could answer his question. _Because he stole my heart…_ "Because he took everything from me!" _…Because I don't want to believe he's changed…_ "Because he can't change!" _…Because I love him…? _"Because I hate him!" _Pick one…_ "Pick one!"

Aang shook his head. "No."

"No what?"

"I don't believe you hate him." He looked towards Zuko who was doing his breathing exercises for their upcoming session, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my firebending lesson."

Katara rolled her eyes slightly at the young bender as she continued to dust off her dress from the recent and brief fight with Zuko. As she was getting the last remnants of dust off of it, Toph came out from behind a nearby tree and asked, "So, what did happen in that cave exactly?"

Katara was shocked from the sudden appearance of the blind master earthbender, "Toph? Where did you come from?"

"From behind the tree, Sugar Queen," Toph answered, "So answer my question. What happened in that cave?"

"I…don't know what you are talking about." Katara told Toph. Toph, however, did not look convinced in the slightest.

"Look, Katara, I know that something happened in that cave. And I also know that it has something to do with why you and Zuko just can't get along." Toph said.

"What? You don't know that!" Katara said.

"I do now…" Toph said with a small half smile, "Now are you going to tell me, or what?"

Katara silently cursed Toph for her superior sensitivity to vibrations and said, "No. That is between me and Zuko."

"Fine, I can understand that." Toph said, "So then why don't you and Zuko…"

"Stop, I am _not_ talking to him."

"Katara, Aang is right about one thing. You do need to get over it. Zuko is on our side now…and you need to learn to let go."

Toph walked away on that note. Katara stayed rooted to her spot and she quietly started bending some water from the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Zuko was showing Aang a firebending move he had made up himself while in Ba Sing Se. "Just pick your arms up and create a fireball in front of you, then you put your arms out in front of you and send the fire at your opponent. It's not a very strong attack, but it can make a good defensive strike." Zuko said.

"So like this?" Aang asked as he performed the move.

"Yes, exactly." said Zuko.

Aang smiled as something occurred to him, "Hey! Wait a minute…"

"What?" asked Zuko as he prepared to do another move.

"This is a waterbending move!" Aang said at last, "Katara showed it to me not long after we left the North Pole."

Zuko was not taken aback by this news, after all it was where he had gotten the idea, "Well," he said in a matter of fact tone, "I guess we have more in common than she thought."

Aang nodded and their session continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Zuko declared their lesson over in the late afternoon, he got to thinking about what had recently happened in the woods. He no longer felt heartache for Mai, in fact he couldn't even remember if he ever went through one to begin with. But the recent events made him miss his uncle all the more because it was always he who comforted Zuko. It was these feelings that led Zuko to seek out Aang after lunch.

"Aang?" he asked before Toph could take him away for earthbending.

"Yeah, Zuko, what's up?" asked the young avatar.

"Do…you think we could go looking for my uncle? I mean I know we have your training and all, but I really think my uncle could help you a lot with your firebending, and maybe the other elements as well, he is a very smart man after all."

Aang seemed to consider it, then he perked up and smiled at the teenager, "Sure, Zuko, of course we could look for your uncle. Toph said he makes really great tea!"

"Thanks, Aang." Said Zuko as he walked away to where Sokka was sitting.

Sokka was seated on a log near the fire which Zuko had started nearly an hour ago. He was playing with what looked like a Pai Sho tile. Zuko took no notice of this as he sat down and struck up a conversation with the water tribe boy over how annoying life could be.

"And I _know _I don't have any bending powers, but come on! I've become a competent warrior!" said Sokka as he accidentally dropped the tile. Zuko bent to pick it up and as he did he noticed that it had a white lotus on it.

"Where did you get this?" he asked Sokka feverishly.

"My old swords master from the Fire Nation gave it to me…Why?" Sokka asked confused.

"I think I know where to find my uncle." said Zuko. And then he took off to find Aang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula looked at Ty Lee and Mai as her golden eyes lit up with realization as to where her dear brother had gone. She got up from her place and walked to the center of the clearing.

"My uncle." Azula said.

"Excuse me?" asked Mai.

"They went to look for my uncle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So this is the end of Chapter 5. Remember all comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome through reviews. Please review! Until then this is MisfitGirl13 singing off.**


	6. The Journey to Iroh Pt 2

**Alright. Let's get this Iroh party done with! PS…sorry it took a million years…**

**Disclaimer: So I was talking to Mike and Bryan the other day and they said that if I stopped writing fics, they would sell me the show. I said "REALLY?!" and their response was, "uhhh…NO!"…I DON'T OWN**

The Journey to Iroh Pt.2

Zuko rushed to where Aang was and shouted before he even got there, "AANG! I KNOW WHERE MY UNCLE IS AT!" This excessive shouting caused many looks and glances from other members of the group and a very displeased look from Aang's earthbending teacher, Toph.

Zuko ignored the odd glares he was getting from everyone and focused on Aang who had put his hands down from the earthbending stance he had taken.

"Where's he at, Zuko?" he asked.

Zuko stopped short of Aang and was careful to avoid Toph, "He's with the White Lotus!" He then showed Aang the tile Sokka had been playing with.

Aang raised his eyebrow in question. Zuko was smiling so big he felt as though his mouth was going numb and Katara had come out of the tent to see what was going on.

"Sokka," she asked, "what's going on? And why is Zuko smiling like an idiot?"

Sokka shrugged, "Something about his uncle, I think."

Katara nodded and turned her attention back towards Aang and Zuko.

Zuko snapped out of his smile and noticed that Aang's eyebrow was still raised, "The Order of the White Lotus is a secret society! My uncle and I asked them for help when we were hiding out from my sister!"

Aang put his eyebrow down and nodded slowly, "That's great and all, Zuko, but how do we find this _secret _society?"

Zuko's smile vanished completely. He hadn't thought of where to find the _club_, he just knew his uncle would be there. Zuko shrugged his shoulders sadly, "I don't know."

He walked back to Sokka, "Where did you say you got this tile?"

Sokka grabbed it from Zuko and said, "My old swords master gave it to me."

Zuko nodded, "Where did you get trained?"

Sokka thought about it for a moment, rubbing his chin in the process, "At a small Fire Nation town. He lived in a huge mansion, his name was Piandao."

Zuko's jaw dropped.

"What?" Katara asked, "You know him or something?"

Zuko nodded, "He was one of my uncle's best friends. I would go to his house a lot when I was younger…We need to find him in order to find my uncle."

Toph decided it was her turn to bud in, "Have you forgotten our group is a lot bigger than it used to be, Prince? We can't exactly just pick up and leave whenever we feel like it."

Zuko looked around. She was right, Haru, the Duke, and Teo were indeed extra baggage.

"They can stay here," he said.

"WHAT?!" Katara shouted.

"Hear me out," Zuko said, "the vegetation is thick, there are plenty of hiding places, food is easily accessible, and Haru and the others can hold their own in a fight if worst came to worst."

The group looked to Aang.

"I see where you're going with this," the young boy said, "And I agree, we can't just wait here. Iroh would be a big help, and this is the only way we're going to find him."

"Fine," said Katara, "but you," she pointed to Zuko, "tell the others why they aren't coming along."

Zuko sighed and nodded his head. He didn't want to be the one to tell them, but he knew that Katara would not comply if he did not. So with his head held high, he walked over to Haru to tell him the news.

"Haru," Zuko said.

The earthbender turned to look at the prince. He smiled and signaled to the Duke and Teo that he would join them shortly, "What's up, Zuko?"

Zuko sighed and looked around the forest they were in. He wanted to stall, and Haru sensed his hesitation, "Look," Haru said, "whatever it is, just say it."

Zuko stopped looking around. He had been startled by Haru's voice suddenly coming from nowhere.

"We…that is Aang, Toph, Katara, and I…are…ummm…going to look for my uncle," he finally said rather lamely.

Haru nodded and rubbed his chin with his index and middle finger, "And what about the rest of us?"

Zuko looked down, this was the hard part, "You can't come with us."

Haru looked back at Teo and the Duke. He nodded solemnly. He understood the dangers of a too big group accompanying them. Still, it had not been what he wanted to hear.

"What do we do then?" he asked the older boy.

Zuko pointed west, towards the setting sun, "There is a small Fire colony out that way. They can provide cover against Azula, and food for you guys. Tell them General Iroh sent you. They still know of his kindness."

Haru nodded, "When are you all leaving?"

Zuko shrugged, he hadn't thought to ask, "Probably tomorrow morning."

Haru nodded again, "Then we'll head out there at that time too."

Zuko sighed with relief as Haru went walking back to the other boys. That wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azula led the other two girls up the hill that had a great mansion atop it.

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Ty Lee as she did a front flip to catch up with Azula, "Who lives there, Azula?"

Azula opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Mai, "It's the swords master, Piandao's home. What are we doing here, Princess?"

Azula turned to Mai, "Do not interrupt me anymore, Mai," she was satisfied with the grimace Mai gave her, "and we are here to pay an old family friend a visit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph piled onto Appa the next morning and waved to the others goodbye. Katara still looked upset about leaving them there, but there was no convincing the others. She knew that Iroh was essential to the group, no matter how much she didn't want to believe it.

The ride to the town was a short one. At first they had no idea where they would be headed, but that changed when Aang pointed out that a comet had hit a site near it. That had triggered Zuko's memory. They knew where to go.

They reached the small hill where his mansion stood…or should have stood.

"What the…" Sokka said as Appa lowered them all to the ground a few feet away from the gate that should have been standing and that should have had the White Lotus symbol on it.

Zuko got of Appa first and stared at the sky where smoke was gathering above the mansion.

"Azula was here," he said to no one in particular.

"What?" Katara asked, "How would you know?" There was no malice in her voice, only true concern for her and her friends, Zuko included.

"The smoke," he said indicating the large billow of smoke above their heads, "There's too much, and the flames are still so big. They had to have started out hot…very hot."

"Blue fire hot?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, that's just great," Sokka said as he too climbed off of Appa, "We came all the way down here for nothing! Obviously Piandao's not here!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Toph chimed in when her feet hit the ground.

"What are you saying?" Zuko asked as he turned to face the earthbender.

She placed her hand on the ground and said, "There are two people headed towards us from the house. It doesn't feel like your crazy sister, no offense." She added.

"None taken," Zuko responded.

The gang of four turned their attention towards the house that was still on fire. Indeed, there were two people headed towards them. Their silouhettes were hard to make out at first in the burning air. But as they approached it became clear as to who they were.

"Uncle…" Zuko muttered. Only Katara heard the regret in his voice.

Iroh and Piandao stepped into visible view of the gang and Zuko, who at first was unaware as to what he should do, ran forward and embraced his uncle.

"I'm sorry," he told the old man.

"I know," Iroh said as he hugged his nephew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did you two escape Azula?" Aang asked as Iroh passed around tea.

The group had made a camp near the old mansion of the swords master in the woods nearby. They all sat around the fire Zuko had produced and had finished eating shortly before Iroh made tea.

"My mansion is full of secret tunnels the princess had no idea about. Funny, seeing as she spent a lot of her childhood there destroying my various objects from around the world," Piandao explained.

"I could have taken them out myself if I were a few years younger," Iroh interjected.

"How long have you been with Piandao?" Katara asked.

"Since I escaped. He was the only person in the entire Fire Nation with ties to the White Lotus besides me. One needs help in these troubled times." Iroh explained.

"I was only too happy to help," Piandao added.

The talk continued for several more hours, until the moon was very high in the sky and everyone decided it was time for bed. They did not know, after all, where they would be headed to next.

Zuko hung back after everyone was safely in bed and waited for his uncle.

"Zuko," Iroh said, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I want to talk to you, Uncle," Zuko replied.

"About what?" Zuko's uncle inquired.

"…Stuff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Whoever guesses what they talk about will get a cookie. Sorry it took so long guys…I really am. I hope you liked, and all comments questions and suggestions are welcome through reviews! Till then, this is MisfitGirl13 signing off.**


End file.
